


Anew

by YomiNoKura



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: “Let’s keep it between us,” Takumi leans down and whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear. “I don’t trust her yet.”“It’s safe with me,” Noire murmurs, “I have enough secrets of my own.”“That’s right, you do, don’t you... Yoi? Would you ever share them with me?”Noire giggles softly. “Maybe.”





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda shitpost but uhhhhh hello im a loser
> 
> I didn't use Rhajat for Shara bc I rebuke Rhajat's tomfoolery

It was off to be in a village so far away from the Capital. The royal family was only around to ensure that their country was prospering, but the recent issue of thieves stealing from poor Hoshidan farmers was growing to be a minor threat. Mikoto was forced to stay as her children toured the country, but had an entire country to rule as they ensured peace.

“Leave them alone!” a thunderous female voice cries, and the three thieves turn. A black haired young woman wavers, but she pulls her sword out. 

“So what? It doesn’t concern you, woman,” one of them spits, and she gets even more ticked.

“Oh, for the love of the gods!” she shouts, and runs at the thieves. “If you do not respect me for I am a woman, be scared of my very blade!”

The thieves all yell, and raise their arrows at her. She avoids most of them, but one clips her in the process. She winces but as she approaches them, she cuts two bows in half, rendering them useless. she kicks them one on the ground, the thief’s stolen goods dropping and rolling around on the ground. A ticked off shopowner and his son come and pick up the goods, kicking the thief on the ground.

The woman kicks a second in the face, bringing him effectively on the ground. She laughs as another shopowner comes over and reclaims his stolen goods. With only the third to handle, she groans. “Just give it up.”

“Never,” the thief growls, and lets go of an arrow. It lands in her shoulder, but she only laughs.

“What the hell?” the thief wonder out loud, shocked. “How-?”

“FOOLISH MORTAL!” the woman laughs, and then runs up to him, seemingly popping right in front of him. She sinks her sword in his gut, and pulls out. “DO NOT DOUBT MY POWER!” The thief coughs up blood, falling to the ground, but not before pulling the woman to him, and stabbing her in the side. It’s not as deep as her blow to him, but enough to incapacitate her. She falls over, exhaustion kicking in. “Ngh.”

Villagers run and ease her up, worried. “Call the doctor!” one of them cry, and a child runs to fetch the said healer. They carry her, and she’s only whimpering.

The Hoshidan royal family see this spectacle from a distance, and are confused. “What on Earth….” Hinoka mutters out loud, but Takumi and Sakura nod to each other.

“We’re gonna go check it out.” Takumi states, taking Sakura’s hand in his.

“Wait! What are you-” Hinoka protests, grabbing the sleeve of Takumi’s bowman outfit.

“That woman might not be of noble birth, but we cannot stay on the sidelines as she has protected our people, sister.” Takumi pushes Hinoka’s grip on his tunic lightly. “Let’s go, Sakura.”

“A-alright,” the younger sister stutters, and the two leave.

“What was that all about?” Ryoma questions, rubbing his eyes. “Gods, that cot was awful, but what can you do?”

“A female samurai was injured defending shop owners from thieves. Takumi and Sakura ran off to make sure she’s okay.”

“It seems much like them.”

“Yeah.”

The two royal siblings push past the villagers, apologizing profusely. “We’re here to help!” Sakura raises her staff, and the doctor nods.

“Of course, your highness.” he nods, stepping away from the injured girl. The two get a closer look at the samurai in question. She looked much like Takumi’s age, give or take a few years, and was rather slender in build. She was much shorter, like Hinoka’s height.

“Takumi, I’ll need your help by taking off her top,” Sakura intructs, and he nods, untying the pieces of the samurai’s uniform off. He had no time to be modest, since she was injured.

\---

Noire is dreaming.

She remembers her mother, going mad after her father dies in the battle of the Risen. Tharja is shaking her repeatedly, her eyes boring into her daughter’s. “WHERE IS HE?” Tharja screams, crying.

“Mother!” the nameless woman cries, shaking. “I-I don’t know where he is either!” Takumi gently slips her armor off, and places it on the side. “Please don’t curse me-” he opens her top, revealing bandages lightly wrapped around her breasts, and the broken arrow in her shoulder. She falls silent, crying softly in her sleep.

Sakura is completely focused as she heals the woman’s injuries, noting on the scars on her abdomen. Could this be the result of the curses the woman was crying about? “B-brother?”

“Yes?”

“Could we...take her along with us?”

“Oh course. Ryoma and Hinoka might have some protests, but I’ll make sure she comes with us.”

When Noire wakes the next day, she’s surprised to see she’s not bleeding out, as her wounds are now bandaged. “Wha-? Eek!” she shrieks a little at the royal siblings watching her, and with her top off, no less. “Who-who are you?” she demands cautiously. She wants to cry out of embarrassment- first she gets injured in some world she might die without her friends in, and now she’s topless with four people in the room? Not exactly a good way to start some adventure away from home.

“Not an enemy. We are the royal family of Hoshido,” Ryoma introduces. “I am Ryoma, that in the corner is Hinoka-”

“Hey.” the red-haired female gives a wave.

“Takumi-”

“Hello.”

“and Sakura.”

“Hello! I-I treated your wounds yesterday.” the young girl looks nervous, and Noire can see a little bit of herself in the princess.

“Th-thank you very much…”

“We would also like for you to come along with us, as you look to be a skilled fighter, according to yesterday’s event.”

“R-really?” Noire looks surprised, as if she’s never been complemented before. “I would be honored, your highnesses..”

“What is your name?”

Noire senses she cannot use her own in this land, a slight prickle on her right index finger that used warn her that her mother was cooking up some experiment that would be casted on her later. “Y-Yoi.” she manages, the syllable feeling foreign in her mouth as she bows her head.

“Well, Yoi, would you accompany us until the capitol, where you can decide your own path?”

“Y-yes.” Noire- now Yoi nods, nervous. “I hope to be of some use!” she cries, her face turning a bright red. “I won’t let you down!”

 

Skip to a few weeks later, and Noire has not decided what to do after accompanying the Hoshidan royals around the empire. Once they introduced Noire to Queen Mikoto, the older woman treats Noire like her very own daughter. Noire is happy about this, and trusts the empress.

“Ah- Queen Mikoto?” she asks one day, as they are practicing arche. Noire hasn’t really been focusing much on aiming, as she is now what they call a “samurai” here. Her thoughts lead back to her father, and she smiles sadly. How old was she back there? She must’ve been at least three by now. “Do you ever, y’know...think about your past?”

The empress lowers her bow. “Not often, why?”

Noire misses her father, and oddly enough, her mother. She finally sheds a tear over them, the first one since going on this wild ride. “I-I miss my family,” she whispers, before wiping the tear away wit her arm. “By gods, I’m so sorry you had to see me like this-”

Mikoto pats her head, smiling sadly. “There, there. I can sense you’ve gone through a lot in your life, haven’t you? You don’t act like you’re a Hoshidan citizen, but you’re not a Nohrian.”

Noire looks up, sniffling. “N-no,” she blubbers out. “I’m from..far away. My father was a swordsman, and my mother was a spellcaster.”

Mikoto nods. “You care for them still?”

“Yes.”

“Be at peace with this. You’re still young, Yoi.”

“Thank you- your highness,” Noire sniffles for the last time.

“Huh?” Noire looks from behind a bowman, curious. It’s been months since Yukimura, Queen Mikoto’s retainer noted her skill her archery was greater than her way of the sword, after she got bested by Hana and Hinata, changing her to a bowman. She meets Setsuna, Hinoka’s retainer, at that time in practice, and was slightly scared of the girl’s interest into falling into traps. She tries to retain her identity as the daughter of Tharja in private at night, but just remembering her true name brings her to tears.

She stands at rank anxiously, closer to the front. Setsuna is off by a couple of rows, standing completely still. Noire is still short, and she tries to see what is going on.

In betweeen the gaps of the bowman’s shoulders, she sees a lavender-haired girl embrace Mikoto hesitantly. Even Noire can recognize her, as the story of Mikoto’s only child by blood had been taken away years ago, that also included the murder of Hoshido’s former king and father to the four royal siblings- Sumeragi.

“Corrin, I thought I would never see you again!” Mikoto cries, and Noire is taken aback. Even if she was raised Nohrian, you would think Corrin would be more polite. She relaxes once Takumi comes over, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s keep it between us,” Takumi leans down and whispers in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear. “I don’t trust her yet.”

“It’s safe with me,” Noire murmurs, “I have enough secrets of my own.”

“That’s right, you do, don’t you... Yoi? Would you ever share them with me?”

Noire giggles softly. “Maybe.”

That was days ago.

“Brother, I cannot fight for Nohr, after learning what Garon had done to my father I barely knew, who used me to kill my very own mother. He must be stopped, and you must join us!” Corrin pleads, and Marx only shakes his head.

“Betrayers must be killed, you know that, Corrin,” he sighs, and he swings his sword at his adoptive sister. She blocks his blow, parrying with such ease, like the legendary sword weighed nothing.

“Yoi-!” Takumi motions with his finger, and Noire nods, her arrow already notched into her bow. She aims as well as she can, taking enemies down. Spotting the Nohrian retainers, she stops cold in her tracks.

There they are.

Inigo. Severa. Owain.

She is sure Inigo stops for a moment when he makes eye contact with her in horror, his sword lowering in a split second.

She shakes violently, and runs in the opposite direction of where they are, afraid to look at them in the face. She shoots down wyverns, apologizing to Gerome quietly to herself to each one, attempting to kill the rider and not the wyvern.

Once the battle was finished, Noire collapses, crying. Why did fate intend to bring the four of them like this? Fighting for two sides, and one only with Corrin. She curls up in the dusty ground, until Takumi picks her up.

“There, there, Yoi.” he strokes her hair comfortingly, and Noire relaxes. “What happened?”  
“I swear I saw my former comrades out there- how-”

“Your mind might be playing tricks again, Yoi, now, let’s go.”

“You’re right,” she manages, “I might be dreaming.” She follows Takumi behind, wiping her tears away. She isn’t fighting against her friends. No way would they do that to her! Hadn’t she suffered enough, with her mother, being imprisoned, and feel out of place in the Ylisse she knew?

Fate had to be tricking her.

“Oh no- Prince Takumi!” Noire cries, catching Takumi. He’s feverish, and Noire calls for Sakura and Jakob.

“Take him!”  
\----  
“Ah, my Lord,” a polite voice rings in Takumi’s ears, and he pauses from his archery practice. He groans inwardly at the arrow landing on the edge of the target. “Why did I have a funny feeling you would be here?” she mumbles, a hand running through her short black hair.

“Hello, Yoi. Back from working with Shara?” at the mention of the spellcaster child from the future, Yoi flinches. “Didn’t go as planned, did it?”

“N-no.” the young woman states, sighing. “It’s so strange, she’s younger than I am, even if she came from the future, and she still scares me.”

“Why no go to Orochi or Tsukuyomi if you wanted to learn magic?” Takumi turns back to practice, notching another arrow into the string of his bow and pulled back. He releases, and it lands significantly closer to the target than his last.

“They’re always so busy, as frontrunners of magic of the army,” Yoi mumbles, sighing. She stands next to Takumi, pulling her own arrow back. “Orochi keeps making references to my past, which I’m uncomfortable with.”

“Ah. I remember the day I met you. You had fought off Nohrian thieves to protect a village. You passed out from exhaustion.” Takumi reminisces, and Yoi winces at the embarrassing memory. “No one knew who you were, that’s for sure, even if you were wearing a bowman uniform.”

“That’s because I came from somewhere...far away.” Yoi trails off, finally releasing her arrow. It flies, chipping one of Takumi’s as it lands in the center with a hard thwack. “It is a time I do not...want to talk about much.”

“Ah.” Takumi is silent, and the two bowmen practice shooting for another fifteen minutes.

“My lord?” Yoi-? Noire? stops, lowering her bow. “I have something to confess to you about.”

“Hm? What is it?” the prince looks at his subordinate, his own bow lowering as well, and his right hand letting go of the string of the bow.“You can tell me anything, I’ve told you before.”

“Well, the reason why I know Luna, Lazward, and Odin so well is because - I am not from here, and they are not from Nohr.”

“Really? I’m not surprised.”

“And- Yoi isn’t my name.”

“Really?”

Noire touches his right hand, and looks up into his soft hazel eyes. “Call me Noire,” she whispers, and Takumi smiles, kissing her forehead.


End file.
